Shooting Star
by Kori Kaen
Summary: A shooting star appears in the night sky to a little girl who makes a special wish... Years pass before it is fulfilled and when it does... It is quite unexpected. This is a fluffy short story written by my amazing and talented boyfriend, Caleb Joash.


A/N: Hey everyone, this little treat is a short story by my sweet and talented boyfriend, Caleb Joash. This one here is one of my personal favourites even though I love all his stories. There is no title attached but I call it 'Shooting Star'. This will be followed by other short stories and be on the lookout for a new story also by this amazing author, I may be a bit biased, but his stories are really interesting.

There was once a shooting star and a beautiful little girl, who was only seven years old, made a wish… She had seen all the fighting that her mama and papa had, and she wanted no part of a life like that. She'd also heard her mama say that she wished that her papa was not the man she allowed to love her. So she wished that when she was older…Ten years from that very moment… She would meet the man of her dreams that she would love forever and who would love her forever. Someone who would never hurt her but protect her and she promised to do the same. As she grew… she always thought that what she saw the shooting star do was just her imagination… It winked at her. She went into high school and she was just like any other girl… She was always looking for the right kind of guy for herself, but there was none. Then… It was her sixteenth birthday… She saw the shooting star again. She wished for her previous wish to come true and she could have sworn that the star had rolled its eyes at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes then looked again, but it was already on his way, far into the distance and she felt hopeless… One whole year. I must wait for one whole year? And in the new year… A new kid transferred from Australia to her small hometown school. He was so handsome… A real killer, but she still didn't know. He then took an interest in her, he began speaking to her more often and even took to studying with her. She wondered if he was the one… But she recalled that her mum and dad used to study together. It doesn't mean much or does it? She was so frustrated and soon… It was time for the matric dance… On this same day… It was going to be her 17th birthday as well. She decided to try something… She decided that she would dress up and wait on the spot where she had made the wish the first time… Her mother and father's old house. She had gotten ready… her hair in an upstyle… The best eye make-up and lipstick… a red satin dress… High high heel shoes because she was short… A little blush and she was looking gorgeous... The most gorgeous of all. She had hoped that her new study buddy would be the one for her. He was great… And he was fit. When the time came… The shooting star was coming into sight and so was a figure coming out of the darkness. She had hoped for this moment, waited for this moment for years… The moment of revelation. She hears the door open and she sees a shadow walking up the stairs. His suit and hairstyle looking distinct even in his shadow. His bow tie not giving anything away… She guessed it was the best suit that could be bought simply by looking at his shadow. Then his perfume wafted up… It was the best smell she had ever smelt. He was slowly making his way up to her room… Not many people knew where her room was… Just her childhood friend who moved away a long time ago… He was a really chubby guy, but he was very likeable and he was a good kid… She always wondered what happened to him. Her legs began shaking… She couldn't take the anxiety, but she waited… Patiently… Enjoying the simple feel of a man walking towards her. He reached the top of her stairs. He's at the threshold of the door, she cannot see who it is… It was the class nerd… The one not taken note of… The highest achiever who always did the sweet stuff for her… Like carry her books when she couldn't balance all her stuff… The one who loved her in secret and was training and becoming a man just for this moment. His beard was trimmed and neat… And he said not a word. He just walked toward her… And leaned against her window sill. He turned to her and then turned his head to look outside, and there was her shooting, smiling as it went past. And all he said to her was… Would you be mine?

A/N:

Me: It's sooo sweet and fluffy… I loved it and I love you!

Caleb: *Laugh* I love you too and let's see what everyone else thinks of it.

Me: Sure thing! But to me it is amazing and you're amazing 😊

:D Please review readers!


End file.
